Justice Avengers
by Cram Zeugirdor
Summary: Joker and Loki join forces, with the help from all super villains from DC and Marvel. The Justice League and Avengers join forces to stop the chaos the villains cause, but only if they're able to cooperate with each other. Please read and review.


**AN: Hi guys! I really wanted to make a story with all the super hero and super villains, so I collided Justice League and The Avengers together. I don't know if there are stories like this on fanfiction, but I wanted to make one. I hope you like this story, and I hope it interests you enough to continue reading. If you like the story please review, any advice is welcome. If you don't then don't bug. But I hope it interests you. Enjoy and Review!**

*Joker's P.O.V.*

Being locked up in the cells within Arkham was crazy. I mean look you have all these wannabe thugs acting like they're hardcore. I mean, I know I look and act crazy but I like to think of myself as a pretty smart guy. I mean just remember all the shit I did to your people.  
The thing is, there were a bunch of new villains coming from nowhere these days. Apparently this guy named Loki wants to rule the world and he wants me to help him.  
I only agreed because he promised I could kill Batman.  
I was all in if it meant I could live without that Bat-freak.  
The only source of information was transported through Clay-Face, he was able to break out of Arkham and work with some of the other villains. Like that Loki guy.  
Clay-Face squeezed himself through the walls of my cell.  
My cell was made out of bricks with a few cracks here and there but it was all good.  
"Loki is breaking you and the other villains out around midnight," Clay-Face murmured.  
"Yay," I screeched. "I can't wait, this is going to be a good birthday present!"  
A guard walked passed my cell, he looked confused. "Who are you talking to?"  
"I believe I was talking to myself," I retort. "Does it matter?"  
The guard rolled his eyes and then walked away from my cell.  
"So midnight?" I ask.  
"Yes," Clay-Face responds.  
"Well it's 11-50 right now," I say, I really wanted time to go faster.  
"Let's make time go faster," Clay-Face starts to regenerate his body, and he smashes his fist into the wall, and it explodes open.  
A bunch of people start screaming and yelling. Those are the rookie villains, they don't matter, right now all we needed was the major mandatory villains.  
Clay-Face smashes open more cells, like Mr. Freeze, The Penguin, The Riddler, my buddy Two-Face even though he hates me, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc started running through walls.  
We were all together.  
Ready for action.  
Loki teleported right next to me.  
"I was going to break you out in ten minutes," Loki snapped.  
"Oh please," I grunt. "None of us like to follow the rules these days so shut up."  
"I'm a god!" Loki screamed. "You treat me with respect."  
I started seeing plants growing from the ground. Ivy was obviously happy that she was out of Arkham and she was able to see her plants. The vines wrapped all around Arkham and crushed it so that the prison would collapse onto itself.  
I could never love Ivy anymore than I did now.  
"Mr. J!" it was Harley she was so excited to see me, she even got me a cake for my birthday. "Happy birthday Mr. J."  
"Thank you sweetums," I give her a kiss on the forehead. I didn't give a shit about this bitch, she was just a clown.  
We were walking down some stairs that were made out of cement, as some rocks were crumbling past us. All I heard was the sweet sound of people screaming, and the shouts of police men trying to control us.  
All the guns just lifted into the air, as a man in a red and gray outfit floated down. He looked so old.  
"This Magneto," Loki says.  
Magneto nods at me, and I nod back.  
I didn't need an introduction.  
"We're going to remake history and our future!" I laugh, as everything around us was falling apart.  
The prison of Arkham was just a taste of what the world was going to be.

*Selina Kyle's P.O.V.*

I watched as all the villains rushed out onto the streets of Gotham, wreaking havoc on innocent civilians. There was just too many villains out there for Batman to beat up himself and I know he was busy these days.  
I walked into my bathroom. I was putting on my Catwoman costume, checking myself out: I realized that I had green eyes with black hair in the style of a spiky bob hair-cut. I was sexy, but that wasn't the situation right now.  
I pulled on my cat mask, and then I sneaked out of my apartment.  
The bat signal was on, all of the signals were. I heard the sounds of sirens from cop cars.  
Batman wasn't catering to the bat signal either.  
I started jumping over rooftops kicking some bad guys in the face until I got to Wayne Manor. Alfred was quick to open up the door. "Where's Bruce?"  
"Master Wayne is sick, I'm afraid." Alfred answered.  
Crap, of all days.  
"Where is he?" I continue.  
"With the Justice League in their tower," Alfred answers.  
"Ok how do I get there?"  
Alfred walks me over to a device sitting on the floor, it was light blue, with a tiny keyboard on it.  
I stand on it right as Alfred types in a couple words on the keyboard.  
"You sure you don't want to come, Al?" I ask.  
"Dear Selina," He starts. "We're all going to die one way or another. I don't need to hide from anyone."  
I guess he had a point, but I teleported away from him before I could say another word.  
I was in the middle of a room, I was standing on a table with other super heroes sitting around me.  
"Where's Batman?" I ask.  
"He's sick," Superman answers.  
"Ugh," I grunt. "Well we all need to get up from our asses." I say. "Gotham is under attack, a bunch of super villains are attacking innocent people-"  
"Since when do you care about other people but yourself Selina?" Diana asked.  
"Since my city, and my apartment are under attack," I say. "And all I see are you guys sitting in a circle not doing anything!"  
"We're contemplating," Martian Manhunter stated. "We need all the help we can get to fight these villains."  
A couple more super heroes started teleporting in the room.  
Wolverine, Spiderman, Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, etc.  
They were all here.  
"Well isn't this a nice reunion," I state with a smile.  
Everyone else in the room was quiet.  
Awkwardly quiet.  
I looked around and all eyes were on me.  
Suddenly a large screen lit up revealing the faces of the Joker and Loki.  
"Hey Catwoman," Joker laughed. "I always knew you were an inconsistent traitor." His face was grim.  
"I hoped you enjoyed our remake of the Justice League," Loki answered.  
I looked at the screen, nobody else did they all seemed frozen in place.  
Remake?  
Were these Super Heroes imposters.  
"What's going on?" I ask.  
"A party!" Joker laughed. "You're dumb because we used the teleportation advice to hook this onto you!"  
Joker held up a large ring that was black, I felt something around my neck and realized it was that ring thing he was holding.  
Suddenly I felt my neck go into a shock, and everything went blank.


End file.
